Just a Little Bit of Anarchy!
by HiveMindEniak
Summary: Vi finds her self lonely and stranded between two possible cures. Unfortunately for her one of those cures is an uptight bitch that already has a thing and the other one, well lets not talk about that option yet. M for Strong Language, lemons and possible violence [Jinx x Vi] [Vi x Caitlyn] [Confusion x Bullshit]
1. The Beginning

**Fuck!**

This was the first thought that ran through Vi's head as she slumped onto her couch.

**Shit!**

She continued her inner raging as she slowly pulled off her gauntlets, cracking her knuckles and sighing in contentment.

**Goddamn it!**

Once again Jinx had blown up a portion (a rather _large_ portion) of Piltover. Once again she had done it while giggling like a maniac (appropriate really). Once a-**fucking**-gain she had evaded Vi's grasp as _aggravatingly_ easily as she always did.

**Fuck that bitch!**

BZZZZZ

It was her communicator. Cupcake was checking up on her as always. The pinkette smiled a little as she pressed the accept button. "-oney if you could get off me for just one sec-" Eyebrows shot back down moodily as she realised Jayce was visiting Caitlyn at the office again. What seemed like minutes later the static cut off and Cupcake was back again "So how did the mission go?".

"I think you know" Vi replied moodily, upset that Assbag of Tomorrow was probably clinging to **her** cupcake right now.

"As your senior officer I must demand that attitude be handled when I'm speaking to you" came the rather stern reply. A muffled "I love it when you're bossy like that" could be heard muttered from a **certain** dickbag in the background.

"Excuuuse me-"

"No excuses, now how did she escape this time?" Vi frowned at the unusually aggressive manner of her superior today...maybe the Dickhead of Tomorrow was rubbing off on her. "Explosions, same as usual"

"..."

"So she _may_ have tricked me into punching a car with someone important in it"

"And that someone was?" The brunette must've been really pissed off this time.

"It might have been the mayor...maybe..."

"I can hear that smartass grin of yours" Caitlyn sighed out. The Enforcer was always difficult to deal with but the sudden introduction of Jinx left the pinkette pissed and irritating. Neither of which were high on the Sheriffs list of features she enjoyed her subordinate having.

"Buuut Cupcake you would _not _believe his face-" The pinkett's sides were shaking, fighting back giggles at the memory of the mayor's outraged mug.

"Shut it" Came the rather exasperated reply. "Are you ever going to have a single mission completed that doesn't require to me to write a letter of apology to all those involved?"

"If-"

"Don't answer that"

"Well if you'd let me call up some of my contacts-"

"We are not stooping to calling on _common criminals_ to help us-" Vi started grinding her teeth at **that. **

**"**Those _common criminals_ just happen to be my friends Caitlyn" The pinkette was honestly shocked that the usually cordial and polite Sheriff was being so cold today. That didn't stop her from aggressively lashing back though, ooooh far from it. She had always been a master of pushing the brunette's buttons and decided to take advantage of that little skill in retaliation for the _crap_ she was getting right now.

"And while on the subject of disappointing friends how about we talk about THE DICKHEAD OF TOMORROW!" the pinkette smirked as she heard the inevitable "I heard that!".

"If you're going to be childish then this conversation is ov-" the brunette **knew** Vi _hated_being called a goddamn child, but the pinkette was distracted before she could lash back by a blue flash blurring by her window.

" 'Scuse me Cupcake, but we're going to have to continue this later...I think I just saw some bitch at my window"

The Sheriff just sighed and hung up. Turning to her male compatriot she smiled slyly "Do you think you can _get rid_ of some of this stress Defender of Tomorrow?". "Gladly" came the reply, as Jayce skulked over with a lecherous grin. Caitlyn grinned as she closed the distance between them, seductively swaying her hips the whole way. "Well lets see some of those renowned Power Slams in action huh?" she whispered as she began unbuttoning his suit. Jayce shivered at that, curse the Sheriffs sexy goddamn voice. He had always had a superiority complex and this feeling of being _dominated_ by the Sheriff _should_have annoyed him. But all it did was give him goosebumps and a raging erection.

While the two Piltoverians got down and dirty something _very _different was happening on the other side of Piltover. A very crazy kind of different. An almost maniacal kind of different.

"What."

"The."

"Actual."

"Fuck."

Every word was snarled out of the pinkett's mouth, _almost_ intimidating the grinning psychopath standing in her doorway. Her answer came with a little hip wiggle and a smart-ass wave.

"Hey Fathands!"

**So if you read this far, first of all thanks :3**

**Second of all this is my first fanfic and even though I am aware my writing needs polishing and help and blah blah blah, I'm still posting this. But I would absolutely ****_love_**** any feedback, helpful or otherwise ;p**

**If you've guessed already I have never written anything besides a school project novel so my writing skills ****do**** need polishing and I know that, I hope to improve with practice and criticism.**

**Anyway onto story stuff, these chapters will probably be dished out weekly, and will probably grow larger every time. I have a habit of starting simple. The next chapter will be many times longer (and fistier) than this one because of reasons. Story is based on my own twisted shipping fantasies and an overall disappointing lack of good fanfic coverage of Jinx, Vi and Caitlyn without lore twisting, though I do love me some of these stories. **

**I think that's it, K bye 3**


	2. A Strange Visit

What the _actual_ shit was wrong with her?

Vi grimaced as the psychotic criminal lounging on her couch stretched and sighed in contentment. Why hadn't the pinkette thrown Jinx through the window yet? Oh right. The criminal had offered her a deal that was even sweeter.

"What."

"The."

"Actual."

"Fuck."

Her answer was a little hip wiggle and a smart-ass wave.

"Hey Fathands"

Vi had grabbed her by the collar and was dragging Jinx to her gauntlets when the psycho said it.

"I'll give you a free punch if you let me speak"Vi smiled at that.

"You're getting a whole lot more than a single punch _bitch_" The "bitch" was snarled out of a deceptively sweet smile.

"You know I can still get away from this, a free hit _no dodging_, completely free Fathands…I swear"

"No deal psycho"Vi had almost considered it, but pride reared its ugly head and logic ran like the puppy it was. Jinx pouted, she **really** didn't want to have to go this far.

"I'LL GIVE HATLADY HER DAMN SPECIAL GUN BACK" Saying that seemed to cause Jinx actual physical pain, she had bared her teeth and whimpered after screaming it. But she had no choice, if Fathands was **this** angry at her than she would never be able to convince her.

Vi had been stunned into silence at that. The special gun in question was Cupcakes ceremonial sniper; it was used at all those fancy pants reward ceremonies she attended. The brawler hated the events themselves, but Cait had been missing that shit for ages (Jinx had legitimately blew it out of Caitlyns car with explosives, sometimes the psycho deserved credit…how in the fu-) and would kill to get it back. The pinkette smiled in satisfaction.

"Deal"

"Excuuuuuse meeeeeee-"The brawler shook her head as if to rid it of the daydreams.

"What" she snarled in response. Jinx was bouncing around her room like a cat searching for a red dot and she just Could. Not. Stop. Moving.

"STAY STILL" The psycho froze like a deer in the headlights. Sitting down still with a groan she started drumming her fingers on the couch.

"Is it even possible for you to be_ completely still_ for just one second" Jinx looked offended at that. She froze in place with a maniacal grin (same as always) for about 3 seconds and then started bouncing again.

"Of course I can durr…give a girl some credit Fathands" The attitude was oozing off the bluette in what felt like aggravating waves of pure bullshit. The pinkette's teeth were going to be completely flat by the end of this conversation.

"Just…What did you want to talk about" Vi was regretting her decision to listen to this crazy bitch more and more as time went on. But both of the girls had made a deal and both knew enough about the other to know the deal would be respected.

"I wanted to ask you…" The psycho's eyes were flitting about nervously in an almost endearing way. Now that Vi thought about it her entire body was exuding nervousness, it was kind of cute to be completely honest. Wait….where the fuck did that come from? This was Jinx, the psycho bitch Vi had been hunting for the last month. Digging fingers into her temples she attempted to reign in the traitorous thoughts flitting around in her head.

"Well.."

"Just spit it out!" _ouch_. That came out a little harsher than intended. The bruiser was hit by a wave of guilt before she again realised who she was talking to. Damn she needed to sit and think after this little escapade. Something was seriously wrong with her if these feelings were what she thought they were.

"Iwasgoingtoaskyouifyouwantedtojoinupwithmeeverlikeonlyifyouwant" The words came out so fast that Vi actually sat back and puzzled out what the criminal said. Wait did she just sa-

"andifit'shatladyItotallygetitbu-"

"Breathe, talk when you're ready" _sheesh_. The brawler must be going soft, but the look on Jinx's face was too damn cu- No! She was just having trouble with hearing the words right. That was the only reason she was giving the criminal time. The only reason!

Vi opened her eyes just in time to see Jinx go from nervous wreck to beaming, and suddenly it was worth the comment.

"Well I was just saying that if it's Hatlady that's holding you back from accepting the offer while I _tooootally_ get it you seriously need to get over that chick…she is waaaaaaaaaaaaay boring and totally unhealthy for you" Wait wait wait. Was the psychopath **actually** asking her to ditch Piltover, the police force AND Cupcake.

"Hell."

"No."

"But you didn't even thinking about it" The look on Jinx's face was priceless, and for all the wrong reasons. Goddamn those puppy eyes. Ugh. It looked like it was going to be another sleepless night of puzzling out her retarded ass feelings. Eww.

"Look Cupcake _may_ be acting a little…aggressive lately"

"More like going all Liss up in that bitch" Jinx cackled. The bruiser paused mid thought for a secon-

"Ice queen" She actually chucked a little. The little criminal had an abrasive humour not unlike her own. Shaking her head with a smile she returned to the conversation.

"And she _may_ have an….attachment at this very moment" At that Jinx jumped up from the couch and struck a pose imitating those damn posters of Jayce.

"WITH THE DICKBAG OF TOMORROW!" VI instantly toppled backwards of the chair, laughing like a hyena. Jinx hopped down and smiled, a sense of warmth spreading through her body from her hair to the tips of her toes. So this is what family feels like.

"I may hate your guts but that might have been the best impression of the dickhead I have ever seen in my life" She was still chucking as she righted the chair and flopped back into it. FUCK. She kept forgetting this was the criminal psychopath Jinx; the conversation was too reminiscent of a conversation with an old friend or an ex or something like that. These conflicting emotions were going to be the death of her.

"But as I was saying…She saved me from the slums, gave me a kickass job and would **never** betray me. You can't find friends like that anywhere and I am not backing out on the fir- Second one I've found" The criminals face dropped at that. More like her entire body. She just flopped down onto the couch, seemingly losing all the energy she always had. Vi felt a wave of guilt crash over her. While the bruiser was attempting to regain control of her unruly emotions the Loose Cannon's mind was racing. Second? Who the hell could have been first? The Enforcer had always hated Jayce, and she had met Ezreal after Caitlyn…Jinx was sure of it. WHO WAS IT?

"Look Jinx…I didn't mea-"

"WHO WAS IT?"

Vi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Who was what?"

"Who was the first?" Vi's face fell, she was hoping she hadn't noticed the slip up. These were memories she had never truly come to terms with and here she was about to spill her guts to the LAST person she would ever share them with. Wait. Why **was** she about to tell Jinx?

"None of your business" That sounded pretty badass if she didn't say so herself. Well it felt pretty badass until she looked up and saw Jinx's face. If Vi wasn't a heartless bitch than she might've actually done something about the third wave of guilt Jinx had pushed her under, but all she did was crack her knuckles. It was an old habit for dealing with stressful situations; it made her feel reassured when her fists were in working order.

"_Fine!" _And with that Jinx stormed out, all traces of the usual maniacal glee or even the warmth she had shown during this brief conversation gone.

Vi waited until she was sure Jinx was gone and started sobbing. She couldn't remember the last time she cried but somehow the sight of Jinx, usually so happy (if maniacal) and energetic storming off like that left her in tears. Goddamn these fucking emotions…goddamn Cupcake and Jayce….and goddamn Jinx….That _Fine_ echoed in her ears.

How could one word rend her heart so brutally?


	3. The Itch

**Hoi goiz. Incoming lemon type thing…you have been warned. **

**Also thanks for the positive feedback…would love more :3 **

**Enjoy!**

"_Fine_" Jinx stormed out. Rounding the corner she leant on the wall next to Vi's window. She was tearing up already…**Fuck!** Why was this so hard! She had always been a rogue that needed no one as long as there were explosives and/or other death machines involved. A lone wolf that only needed the hunt, no pack was necessary. But ever since she came to Piltover Fathands had been plaguing her mind. She saw herself in Fathands, Vi needed no one. Not even Hatlady. Vi had never needed anyone but Vi and that bitch Sheriff was trying to change that.

She was STILL CRYING! Fucking hell this sucked. She needed to distract herself. Otherwise she'd get too antsy and blow up something she shouldn't…the bluette knew it wasn't Vi's fault.

"OI BITCH!"

Caitlyn groggily opened her eyes and perked her ears up…did she just hear something?

"I SAID OI HATBITCH!" Caitlyn jumped at that. Disentangling herself from the Defender of Tomorrow and the pile of blankets was no small feat.

"TOO LATE, HEADS UP" The Sheriff winced in sympathetic pain as an object came sailing through the window of her house and directly into Jayce's face. Jumping up she sprinted towards the window to get a look at this hooligan but all she caught was a glimpse of blue hair and it was gone. Could that have been Ji-

"What in the world was that?" The aforementioned DoT was attempting to stand up with tangled blankets wrapped around his legs and what could be a concussion. Jayce reached for the object on the floor…well he tried to. The fuzzy pink handcuffs on his wrists prevented him from grabbing it. Settling for the second best option he told Caitlyn what it was.

"My rifle? My ceremonial rifle?" The Sheriff was so excited she forgot about the gaping hole in her window and the fact she was stark naked. That rifle had been missing for weeks. She jumped over to the rifle and picked it up lovingly.

"Oh my god its back, Mothers going to be so happy!" The Sheriff was jumping for joy. She was also caressing the rifle like it was a close friend. _Maybe a friend with benefits_, Jayce smirked. She was a goddess of undiluted sexy and she was all his.

Unaware of the effect her celebrations were having Cait just continued. After all this had been a gift from Mother and she was absolutely devastated when it was taken from her. This was a godsend.

"If you're finished.." Both the lovers' heads snapped up at that. Looking towards the source of the interruption revealed a rather happy looking hologram of a certain pink haired Enforcer. Jayce dived under the covers, hoping Vi hadn't seen the getup Cait had forced him to wear. Caitlyn merely grabbed a blanket and covered up her nether regions.

"How long have you been waiting there" The Sheriff's cold tone **almost** was enough to get rid of the heat pooling between Vi's legs. **Almost**.

"Long enough Cupcake" The lewd attitude was palpable. In her respects Vi **had** warned Caitlyn that she was about to call with a message over the communicators they both wore. Was it really her fault she knew she wouldn't be wearing it? Or much else?

"My eyes are up here off-"

"I know exactly where your eyes are honey, they're just not very interesting at the moment" Vi was staring rather pointedly at the uncovered chest of her superior. _Damn she has a nice rack_.

"Why did you call?" 2 minutes! 2 minutes was all it took before she had lost her patience with the Enforcer.

"I was going to tell you that our friend Jinxie is going to be giving you a gift I arranged soon, I guess I was a _little_ late" The lecherous grin she wore stretched from ear to ear.

"Wait, _you_ arranged this?" She was flabbergasted; Vi wasn't exactly skilled at non fist-y negotiations.

"Oh ye of little faith, I've got your back remember?" The Sheriff actually smiled at that. She really did have the Sheriffs back. Caitlyn would never forget when Vi had first promised that. They had just finished a mission involving the decimation of a bandit tribe in the mountains near Piltover. Caitlyn had almost died to a Runic Rhino charge. That's right. A fucking Runic Rhino! Just before it hit the Enforcer had managed to punch its side hard enough to push it right off a nearby cliff. The look of gratitude and amazement and…respect on Caitlyn's face had sparked the crush Vi had on her superior, not that Caitlyn was to know that. Right at that moment she had stood up, punched her gauntlets together and said "I've got your back babe, now and forever". Sometimes Caitlyn forgot how awesome Vi really wa-

"Not to be intrusive but…you have a _sick_ rack babe"

And the moment was gone.

Vi just smiled as the communication cut out. She had expected to be cut off after _that_ little comment. _I probably deserved that XD_. That look on Caitlyn's face right after Vi said she had her back, it reminded her of all the reasons she lo-respected that girl. Cupcake never **had** been a one for joking around with anyone, friends or colleagues. Well, never joke with anyone but the fam. Vi had only ever seen Cupcake with her family once and it brought a tear to her eye every time she remembered. Caitlyn had let down the barriers she always had up, every single one. It was like watching an ogre peel back his skin (_like an onion perhaps? heheh) _and finding a princess underneath. But the ogre was already smoking hot and when it peeled back it went through the damn roof. Memories of the Sheriff messing around with her family were cut short however by the growing warmth that suffused Vi's lower body.

**Shit**

Vi jumped into bed and attempted to go to sleep. She really did. But the itch would not be ignored. The Enforcer sighed as calloused fingers pulled down pants gingerly. The next sound that came out of her mouth was a _bit_ more lewd than a sigh. It looked like it was going to be another night with no sleep.

Jinx's fingers twitched in sympathy as she watched rather talented fingers go to work. _Damn the girl was __**good**__! _The Loose Cannon had been bouncing around rooftops in the area looking for something interesting to do before bed when she caught a glimpse of Vi jumping into bed. She only had stayed for a little bit in case something interesting happened, she swore!

This was definitely something Jinx would consider interesting. Vi had a sex drive like a high school boy and didn't stop till the wee hours of the morning; Barely hours before her shift. It was unfortunate for Jinx that she had stumbled onto this scene mainly because the criminal couldn't help but join in. Under any circumstance this it would have been fine, but Vi had called in sick and went back to what she had been doing. The bruisers toned and beautiful body contorting in pleasure was not something the criminal had neither the strength nor the desire to walk away from. _The girl is insatiable!_

This all was a problem due to the rather important shit Jinx had to destroy today…but that would have to wait. There were **other** types of explosions Jinx was causing right now.

"Stop being so damn sexy" The sentence was growled out between clenched teeth as Jinx climaxed for what could be the 15th time this morning. Hopefully the pink haired beauty would get hungry sometime soon.

Vi was learning how difficult it was to think clearly when in the middle of this type of situation. _But seriously what the hell has gotten into me today_. Calling up sick so she could masturbate? She had called in late before for that reason...even took breaks for it but call off an _entire_ day? Even the great view she had yesterday didn't quite explain it. Rational thought was obliterated momentarily as she got closer and closer, finally completely absent as she climaxed.

It had been 3 minutes and the Enforcer allowed herself to hope it was over. Unluckily as she stood up and grabbed her clothes her finger clipped a nipple on the way up and she groaned from the sensations the sensitive nub sent through her body. She sat back down in her bed and got to work.

Why was Jinx popping into her head every time she tried to stop?


	4. Broken

**Time to do POV writing cuz that's just how I feel like writing atm. For those worried there will be shit happening between people soon, but you gotta develop dem relationships mane. Lore is ****_pretty_**** clear about what the hell is happening in Piltover and I've got to work a story ****_into_**** the universe that's already there. BUT ANYWAY..enjoy this much larger (and twist…ier?) chapter. **

I could not catch a fucking break recently could I? I **had** been trying to sleep off the exhaustion from…whatever yesterday was but no. I get to sleep and barely an hour after (a fucking hour!) the communicator goes off.

**BZZZZZZZZ**

I almost wince when it explodes on the wall next to me. Teach that shit to wake me up! I start drifting off to sleep and as such don't _quite_ have the sensory ability I usually have; Like hearing a certain officer demand that I come out "Right this instant!" Well that's what I tell her when she picks the lock and orders me to get dressed immediately.

"What the actual fuck do you want now Cupcake?" I can quite literally see steam shooting out of her ears. "What do I want NOW!? MAYBE YOU TO GET UP AND DO YOUR FUCKING JOB VICTORIA!" I saw red. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT MEANT TO MEAN" I can't believe she actually just called me Victoria. She _knew_ I hated being called Victoria. Also when did I not do my job? I slaved my damn ass off for Piltover's citizens.

Caitlyn breathed deeper for a few moments to calm herself. Or that's what I thought she was doing. "Look I didn't mean that-" I snorted. Fucking _sure._

"Let."

"Me."

"Finish."

Every word was emphasised with an almost military stomp towards me. I smile, "That's almost intimidating _Cupcake"_. She visibly bristled at the cutesy inflection I put on the nickname. I almost felt bad for how pissed she looked until I saw an almost suspicious looking smile appear on her face. Suspicious smile full blown now her entire body stiffened in to a familiar pose. Now _that_ was intimidating, that stiff and military pose was only ever used when she recited the rights to criminals or in situations where she had to be emotionless.

"I really thought this would be harder" My heart skipped a beat. Was this what I thought it was? I felt my heartbeat skyrocket and my hands form themselves into fists. "You are hereby relieved from duty; your office has already been stripped of all belongings and they are awaiting your pickup" I was speechless. The words "You are hereby relieved from duty" kept repeating themselves over and over again in my head. Where had I gone wrong? What had I done to deserve this? How did it get this far before I knew about it? Questions came one after the other like nails in the proverbial coffin, seeming to resonate with a sense of finality. However self-pity was only something I allowed myself while alone and that emotion was quickly replaced with overwhelming wrath.

Caitlyn turned up her nose like she always did when something was beneath her and stiffly informed me of exactly when to pick up my belongings. Well, I think she said that. Whatever she said it didn't register, my heart was beating so _hard_ that I couldn't hear anything through the rushing sounds in my ear. Through the red haze that had become my vision I saw her visibly soften and walk over to hug me. "I'm sor-" "Get the fuck off me" I managed to growl out a warning before she touched me. She looked hurt at that, it annoys me greatly that guilt _still_ washed over me at that expression. She reached a hand over to caress my face, or that's probably what she went for. "If you want that han-"

"FINE" She jerked back and uttered one word that sounded like the last note in a depressing song and left. Walked right out of the door, spine as stiff as a rod. Bitch. The "fine" bounced around my brain like a boulder, destroying any sane thoughts I had.

"She took it badly…" She started sobbing, goddamn that made me hesitate. But oh so luckily for my heart a certain Dickbag of Tomorrow intervened. The next words I heard though set me right the fuck off.

"She never deserved you anyway honey and besid-" The rest of that sentence never graced the night air. As it happened my fist (non-gauntleted, weapons weren't personal enough for this little dispute) was good at smashing through doors **and** faces, as it proved by doing both at that moment. Jayce went flying down the stairs directly outside my apartment and I quite literally walked through the remnants of my door.

"You beast, what if you hurt him" I was hit by what you would probably call an epiphany at that moment. This is not where I belonged. Beast? Ha. This was how** real** people sorted issues out, after beating my hatred on him I would have taken him for a drink at the pub (if he wasn't Jayce). This wasn't me, all these rules and regulations and non-destructible environments. And of fucking course I hurt him, I punched through a door into his face. I turned to Caitlyn and managed to say what would be my only intelligible words of the entire night.

"Fuck this. Fuck Jayce. Fuck rules. Fuck not breaking shit in my way and most of fucking all….Fuck you Caitlyn"

Wow. That was, for lack of a better word, invigorating. But the most refreshing part of this whole night was when Caitlyn reacted to that sentence by running down the stairs- Crying and wailing the whole way- and I not so much as blinked. Fuck that felt good. Not the feeling of not caring for someone (was probably going to miss that); just the feeling of not caring for someone that just kind of enjoys your company. Someone who was nice to you but that's it. Someone who couldn't admit to what they fucking had until it bit them right on the hand that fed it. And Vi was going to fucking bite tonight.

My inner gears stopped turning on the re-arrival of the DoT, with his battle armour on and his hammer at the ready. I smiled, wouldn't even need my gauntlets on a day like today. Rage fuelled my fists and all but rendered me immune to pain.

What followed next was forever known as the Day Piltover Lost Its Greatest Enforcer…and its only hero. Sure Caitlyn may have kept the streets clean, but that was through a hatred of criminals. She never truly wanted to help people. Jayce was an arrogant fool who liked the attention and admiration only a hero could obtain. Ezreal was too busy crawling in crypts for ancient tomes to be a hero (and his Taric issue was frowned upon by the snobs). Vi was the only one in Piltover that did it purely out of a sense of justice and that day she was gone.

What followed next was also known as the Day the Enforcer Broke a Fucking Building or Two but that's another story.

I sprinted all the way home crying as I had from the moment Vi had rejected me. I flung open the door and slammed it hard enough I actually saw cracks in the wall around it. I practically flew to my bed and shoved my face into my pillows so that my screams would only be heard by me. It had to be done. IT HAD TO BE DONE!

She was a nuisance. She caused more trouble than she fixed. She cast a bad image on the force. Why did all these feel like excuses I was making for a crime I had committed? Why did heart stop beating when she heard me say it? Why had I thought myself ready for this?

**Fuck!**

I felt like someone had quite literally grabbed my heart and cut patterns into the thing with a crooked nail; And then ground salt into it. Why did this hurt so much? I knew she was going to react badly, I knew her well enough to expect something along these lines happening. But never this far. I had mentally prepared for a verbal abusing, even had Jayce outside if it turned physical. But the look in her eyes when I said "you beast" was quite literally the single most heartbreaking moment of my entire life. My parents died in a mugging but when that brawler had looked me in the eyes and rejected me wholly as a person, I broke. It had seemed to be so heartbreaking that time itself stood still in a silent testament to the pain I would have to suffer when it was over. As if the universe itself wanted to allow me some breather time before the words came. I saw it in her eyes. I saw _something_ break at that exact moment. Like some great sufferance in her life just vanished. I braced myself for what was to come but it was like hiding under a table when a nuke strikes. So futile it's almost morbidly funny. Fuck but she had to know it wasn't my decision! I couldn't allow personal preference to influence my judgement. That's how I had always stayed on the top. She would understand! She just needed some time. Even coming out of my _own_ brain the words just bounced hollowly across my thoughtscape. It was gone. Whatever _it_ was. It was gone.

The "fuck you" just seemed to appear everywhere I looked. How could one sentence rend my heat so brutally?

I fought giggles back from my vantage point on the window directly outside the Sheriffs room. She had it coming though. The waking call had been a long time coming. "So Fishbones, should we leave her alone at this moment of great distress?" Still fighting giggles I nonetheless waited politely for a response, after all a rocket launcher of his power demanded respect! And with such a beautiful maker too! "-and also it is probably wise to check up on Vi if the cries coming from that poor girls mouth are any indication of h-" "OH SHIT" I jumped with feline grace to the streets below and started sprinting towards Vi's place. "ThankyousomuchforremindingmeFishbonesimeanseriouslyifyouhadntthe-" "Please stop, just run"

I smiled. "Thanks"

I had been running like my life depended on it for quite a while before I realised that I was running in my usual attire. You know deadly terrorist attire? With absolutely no police problems? Just cuz the Sheriff was out didn't mean the rest of the boys stopped working did it?

Then the penny dropped. "Vi IS IN MASSIVE FUCKINGTROUBLEOHGODFUCKGOTTAGOFAST"

Fuck I loved being able to do this. "Fishbones its ride time" I shouted it like a little boy waiting for a turn on the rollercoaster and Fishbones just chuckled as he released my favourite type of transportation. Deadly Rocket Numero Uno! Didn't understand all the o's in it but hey, sounded fancy as fuck. Anyway back to the issue. I felt it before I seen it. A massive air turbulence that threatened to throw me off the rocket as easily as a child might throw a teddy bear. Or I might throw a certain officer of the law. Or maybe as eas- **FUCK!**

Time to focus!

Bad shit was going down. Anyway. The air current that had almost killed me very quickly revealed its source. A building falling down. An apartment complex. Falling. Down. This was like out of my fucking dreams. Like I had down that twice before and never in Piltover. Gods above it looked SO COOL! Off point but srs. HOW FUCKING AWESOME.

Anyway, God I say that a lot. ANYWAY. Time to think about what I was thinking about. Right. Awesome frieking explosion. Wait it wasn't even an explosion that caused the fall was it? The trajectory was all wrong and the creaking of the building was to….timbre. Most definitely some sort of building damage. I was puzzling it out before a knowing smile graced my lips.

"WELL FUCK ME DEAD IF I'M WRONG FISHY BUT I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S HANDIWORK OF MY BEAUTIFUL VIXEN FATHANDS"

Fuck that was good. Shit was going down exactly how I wanted it. I planned nothing (same as usual) but it had seemed to work out (same as usual). Vi finally had seen what I had seen in her. She didn't fit to this life. Like a jigsaw piece that's little bits where too big. GET IT! FATHA-fuck it.

Anyway. She had finally cottoned on. Maybe she would finally join me?

As I neared the building my first glimpse of the heroine was a fist (no gauntlets?) shooting through a wall before the rest of her followed it like some kind of wrecking ball. Right behind her was Jayce the DICKHEAD OF TOMORROW! It looked like for once they had needed to work together to achieve…what's the word again? Let's settle for not death. Anyway it seemed they worked together a little because Jayce threw his hammer down in a characteristic Power Slam which flung out a wave of air powerful enough to cushion both of the hero's falls to slightly less than fatal. Slightly. Unluckily for Jayce (and Vi's poor poor muscles) Vi stood right the fuck up and threw him into the street. Landing next to him like a tiger to kill its prey, albeit a tiger that looked fucking pissed as all HAYELL! Vi must have broken as many bones as Jayce had in that fall but though he walked with a limp in a direction most assuredly away from the pink haired vixen she just sprinted into the CRAZIEST AWESOME KUNG FU KICK SHIT I HAVE EVER SEEN!

Anyway. Basically he went through a wall and didn't stand back up. Vi just grunted. This wasn't good. Although she was doing what I had hoped she would do she kinda looked really bad. Like emotionally suicidal bad. Like "If the cops come I'll kill them and die in a blaze of bullets" kind of bad. And that was bad. I must've made some worried noise or something because she looked up at me and frowned. Apparently now was **not** the time for me. Because she straight up walked into the bar next to her to avoid my gaze. And judging by the sound coming from within grabbed herself some expensive (and most probably strong) alcohol.

Well then. It was probably for the best that I left. But she looked soooooooooo bad. I felt so terrible seeing her walk in that bar. I WASN'T A COMFORTING PERSON. AND SHE WAS SUPER MURDER-Y RIGHT NOW AND FUCK!

Her face haunted me for the rest of that sleepless night.

How could one expression rend her heart so brutally?

**OK OK rest assured that good fluffy chapters are incoming with romance and shit. But something was going to have to happen that ****_kind of_**** made sense. And yes you will get to hear official reasons why cait layed vi off. Soonish.**

**Shout out to all those that didn't attempt to break their screens after seeing my attempt at writing Jinx POV but im pre sure that's practically her mind but a little more sadistic. ADHD and stuff. **

**Anyway. Thanks for reading**

**End is totes in sight bro's. **


	5. The Kiss

Vi grimaced as she downed another glass of Noxian Firebile. The taste was as off putting as the name but damn the shit was strong. This was the kind of alcohol she could imagine Darius getting fucked up on (Darius is an alchoholic with a ridiculous resistance to the effects of liquor). But nonetheless it was with regret that Vi ordered her last drink. She was flush out of money, the week of drinking her sorrows away through the intoxicating effects of liquor were over. That was a problem. Vi drank when she was pissed more for her surroundings than herself, she was a happy drunk and a mean person naturally. Without liquor her bad moods were quite literally legendary. Stories were told of Vi's first rejection or more accurately her first broken house.

"Fuck" she muttered under her breath. She could practically feel herself sobering up immediately, even though that was ridiculous. Fucking Caitlyn and her bitch ass, gimp suited buddy Jayce. Fuck them anyway. Vi smiled a little at the memory of Jayce jumping under the covers in the hope she didn't see the gimp suit Cait had made him wear. She felt the wind pick up as someone opened the door to the tavern. Whatever. Whoever the fuck it was it certainly wasn't here for her. Unless it was the fucking police. Smiling at the thought of some piggies to fuck with she stood up and cracked her knuckles. Turning around (like a total badass I might add) she cracked her neck and stared directly at the person who had walked through the door.

And stared.

And stared.

"_Holy shit_" Vi seemed to groan that out. Whoever that was she was a fucking goddess. She was dressed in what could possibly be the cutest outfit anyone had ever worn in ever. Black leather pants that clung to her _cute_ little ass with a pink tube top and a black leather jacket with studs draped over it all. A rack that was nothing to write home about but that was exactly how Vi liked 'em. Long hair that was coloured blue "_fuck I love dyed hair". _Vi finished her usual perv with a customary glance at the face only to instantly backtrack. It was Jinx. The blue hair was all let down, but it was no mistake. Those red eyes wouldn't be home on anyone else's face. The cute little minx just flicked her head side to side as if she was searching for someone, completely unaware of the effect she had on the entire pub. Vi felt the need to drag her away from the prying eyes of the patrons held here. But she needed to finish this drink and maximise her time spent un-murder-y. Groaning she stood up and walked towards the psycho.

_I'm going nuts._"Oi psycho, whatever you're looking for probably isn't here s-"Her little spiel was interrupted with the cutest little laugh that had probably ever existed. _Fuck me if I'm not falling for the little vixen_. "I'm looking for you silly" Jinx managed to get out between giggles. Why did Vi's heart jump at those words? "Come with me". She needed to get this little psycho away from this pub, whether she took her home or not. Though the first of those two options _did_ sound really good at this moment, it might've been the alcohol talking. "Jinx bounced on her heels as she followed the bruiser out the door and down the road. "Where are we going Fathands?". Why didn't that nickname annoy her? If anything her heart just started doing backflips whenever Jinx said something possessive. **Fuck!**

Vi only just managed to sound normal when she said "We're going to mine". Fuck that was hard. Vi was _this_ close to either kissing the psycho minx right on her lips or bending the girl over the nearest car and fucking her brains out. This was not a decision she usually had trouble with, and it was not a person she _should_ have to think about anyway. "Fathaaaaaands"

"Yes babe?" Jinx squealed at that. What was so-

Oh.

Shit.

"Babe huh?" The psychotic adc just bounced all the more behind Vi, managing to be simultaneously annoying as fuck and cute as a puppy. Confusing little bitch this one was. "It just slipped out, probs just aftereffects from Cai-"

"Pfft you're over her now and you know it that was a cutie pie nickname like Fathands" She seemed so triumphant as she said that. Fuck if she didn't stop being the cutest thing that existed Vi was going to have to leave just so she didn't make a decision she would regret. Wait. Why would she regret going for Jinx anymore? They weren't technically enemies anymore right? Jinx had always had a special obsession with Vi. Though the brawler had never reciprocated while she was a police officer she had to admit that at the very least Jinx was a nice piece of ass. That was the very least too, if Vi thought about it Jinx had Vi written all over her. Rebellious, abrasive sense of humour, love of destruction and a complete lack of shits to give about what others thought of them were traits that were essential to **both**of their personalities. She was like a sexy sister Vi never had, damn if the pink haired bruiser wasn't having doubts after ten minutes of company with the vixen.

"So where ya taken me _baby_?" That little inflection on baby brought a shiver to Vi's spine. If she didn't know better she'd say Jinx had already won her over. "I'm taking you to my place, if you want to talk we'll talk there" Jinx just smiled knowingly for an answer. "Don't get any ideas, I'm just making sure we have a proper place to talk". She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Jinx.

It took them at an hour to get to The Enforcer's house during which time Jinx seemed to find the inner strength to be quiet for once. Finally! It didn't last for long though.

"OHMYGODFATHANDSILOVEYOURHOUSEIT'SSOAWESOME!" Strings of words that took effort just to process continued to rain upon Vi's ears. Jinx was bouncing around her house like a puppy that just got shown a playground. A playground with other puppies in it. She didn't seem to touch the ground once as she jumped around the house, which is why Vi was incredibly surprised when the villainess just stopped moving and froze like a deer in the headlights. "So umm...how are you doing?" "Are you an idiot? How much do you like being betrayed by the one you love?" That was unnecessarily harsh. Vi knew it wasn't Jinx's fault but Caitlyn had really hurt her. There was never an-

Sobbing. Jinx was crying. She managed to yell out "SORRY FOR ASKING" between sobs and sprinted out of the door. Well she tried to, Vi caught her arm as she was walking out of the door. She stared into the bluette's eyes. The psychotic minx had obviously been affected by what Vi had said. Her eyes were red and puffy because she had instantly burst into tears. Damn. The little bitch was stabbing Vi right in her non-existent heart over and over. "What do you want with me? Want to abuse me again?" The brawler just tightened her grip. "That was a bit harsh, I'm angry at Cait not you" Jinx's eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'm sorry"

"OMG thank you I love you Fathands!" with that the pink haired bruisers ribs were bruised (irony) by a deadly hug from the overenthusiastic psychopath. "Don't get carried away and don't expect this to happen again, I **never** apologise" Vi's face sobered as she said that, a point had to be made. Jinx just smiled knowingly "Oh I know, that's why I'm so happy babe!"

Vi stared at Jinx. In that moment of happiness Jinx was perfect. Her pink lips widened into a smile untainted by crazy. A smile that could wring tears out of a boulder. A smile Vi instantly knew she needed to see again. Her eyes creased at the sides in the cutest way when she smiled. Her nose wrinkled a little around the sides. Her bloody pink eyes seemed to glow. Her mesmerising eyes glow with glee. "Mesmerising" A pink blush crept across the adc's cheeks in reaction to that comment. Jinx said something but it fazed into nonexistence. Vi had more important things to worry about. Like how the bluette's oh so kissable lips were so far untouched by Vi's own.

Jinx was still talking but stopped at the look in Vi's eyes. She had only ever seen that look when Vi had been looking at Cupcake (bleurgh at the nickname) and that was only ev-

Jinx's thoughts were annihilated as Vi's lips crushed her own in a kiss. The bluette's eyes closed as she reclined into the wave of adoration crammed into the kiss. Vi's hands snaked their way around Jinx's back and pressed their bodies together firmly. Jinx's hands wound up gripping the brawlers tight ass. Their minds were both wiped clean. It meant nothing. The house could explode and they both would finish this kiss. The entire world retreated into a little ball found between the two faces of the girls. Both of their lungs were aching with the effort and it finally fell to Vi to break the connection.

"Fuck…"

"Agreed…"

Vi knew there would be shit to pay in the morning but she needed this.

The two ended up spending the entire night in bed together. Just talking and kissing. Sex crossed neither's mind during the night. They were both too engaged with the beautiful connection they were both feeling. It was obvious that they had both finally found their other half. The one other person that fit like a puzzle piece. The one other person that just had to exist to make the other happy. Vi was the one person Jinx felt safe with and Jinx was the one person Vi could blot out Caitlyn with.

How could one kiss mend two hearts so brutally rended?


	6. Phoenix

Vi awakes with a start. _There's someone else in my bed! _Vi flicks her head around to glare at the unwelcome intruder before realising who it was. _Jinx_. Why did she sigh when she said that? The psycho shifted, nuzzling her head into the larger woman's bosom in her sleep, obviously looking for warmth as she cuddled further and further into the bruisers embrace. Vi smiled while she observed the minx in her sleep, all the murder was gone from her visage, leaving a remarkably beautiful face. Jinx was surprisingly attractive when she wasn't smiling manically from the other side of a rocket launcher as she shot you down. The tone of the scene became a little darker however as Vi continued her observations. The maniac was anorexic, her bones poked out of her skin like they were trying to escape the confines of her body. The girls breath seemed to rasp out of thin lips, thin and beautiful lips. Vi's last thoughts as she drifted back into sleep were worries about Jinx's health.

Jinx woke up in an embrace, strong arms encircling her. The heat of someone surrounded her and this person didn't' want to kill her. For now at least. Just the thought brought a smile to her face. She was still on a high from last night. The Enforcer herself had sat down and talked to her like she was a human being. She had ignored the crazy and looked at Jinx like she meant the world, Jinx had been important for that one moment. She intended on keeping that. She shouted "WAKE UP FATHANDS!" directly into the ears of one unsuspecting bruiser and quickly ran to the kitchen. Moments later the maniac was ducking and jumping over a barrage of random shit Vi was throwing at her. "IT'S LIKE NOON THIRTY GODDAMNIT I'M TRYING TO SLE-"

""What are you doing?" She interrupted herself to question the crazy bitch who was aiming her stun gun at the damn stove. "I'm cooking breakfast…Durr"

"That's a stun gun"

"Really? I never would have guessed"

"So you're just gunna fucking shoot the pancakes?"

"How else am I going to cook them?"

"The fucking stove"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING"

Vi sighed. This was going to be difficult.

A few burnt pancakes and fire alarms later (and some "accidental" taserings) Jinx and Vi had managed to cook breakfast and eat it without too many problems. The two had sat on each end of the table, talking but somehow scared to look at each other. Glances were constantly flicked over but not once did they look each other straight in the eyes. Finally Vi spoke up.

VI POV TIME

"Look, don't get the wrong idea about last night…"

God, it broke my heart to say that. It only became worse when I forced my gaze upwards so I could look her in the eyes when I said it. Her face just seemed to break. Shit!

But it didn't matter. It changed nothing. Yesterday I was vulnerable and just let her in, she was nothing but a rebound. Yeah, a rebound. I glanced back up just in time to see her face go steely with some inner resolve. It was like a flip switched.

"Give us a chance"

"Us?" I was being deliberately evasive. She obviously had some feelings for me but…I couldn't just decide to start a relationship with someone who had been my enemy for a year just because I enjoyed her company. I can admit to being a pretty brash and headstrong person but…

"Fathands…" She was crying. Tears started forming in her eyes and just the sight of it made me want to give up. Made me want to sprint over there and apologise. Not even Caitlyn held this kind of power over me. Caitlyn. She was why I couldn't do this. She was why I couldn't just give in to the feelings encompassing me at the moment. She still held me within her prim little hands. Fuck.

But not even thoughts of Caitlyn could help me ignore the sight before me.

"Fine"

"Wha-"

"Don't make me regret this" If I was going to do this she better co-operate. I couldn't end it like that. I just couldn't end it after seeing her exposed like she had been last night. Her very soul had cried out in need and I had answered. I wasn't giving that up just because of some prim little detective who had never once shown me any affection.

"What are we going to do?" She was so cute when she was nervous. It was almost annoying how cute the girl was really.

"I am going to pick up my stuff from the police office, you are going to put on some clothes that make you more inconspicuous and try not to blow shit up for two minutes"

"AWWWW"

"Come on, it'll be fun seeing them at work" At that Jinx' eyes lit up. She did love her some piggies. 'Specially her big fat-handed piggy.

JINX POV TIME

Pffft, this wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Wearing all this clothing just made me really warm and it reminded me of that night so.. Anyway.

I was helping Fathands move her shit from her office. Check.

Not blowing shit up. Check.

Being inconspicuous. Check.

Resisting the urge to punch Caitlyn in her big fucking mouth. Check-ish.

"Look Vi I just wanted to say th-"

"Excuse me Officer, I have shit to do"

Just hearing that felt good. Watching Caitlyn's face drop at the cold dismissal of her existence just made it all the sweeter. But then she started annoying me again.

"Who's this? You know we don't allow civilians in any police controlled buildings unless authorised"

Vi just smiled (AWWW) and replied with an aggressive "I couldn't give two shits about your rules piggy"

"You were a police officer two days ago Vi"

"No _I_ wasn't, but your lapdog _was_" Even I flinched at that. Vi was piiiiiiissed.

Caitlyn was taken aback by that. But true to her word her emotions didn't influence her behaviour. She simply flicked her hair out of her face, turned on her heel and walked away with a militant step. But even her cold heart had been obviously affected by this whole incident because she turned back and spat what very well could be the worst thing she could have said to my Fathands at this moment in time. "It better not be one of your tramps again, just because you lack the strength to deal with problems and need a physical crutch doesn't mean you can just bring the sluts wherever you want"

Holy.

Fuck.

Vi snapped. She flew across the room in a second flat and punched the Sherriff right in her nose. The Sherriff then proceeded to fly across the room in a second flat. She however punched nobody, unless you count the wall as a person and her face as a fist.

"THAT"

"WAS"

"AWESOME"

I just had to. After screaming that out I just managed to give Caitlyn the finger before I fell to my ass, laughing my head off. She just went PLLGRH against the wall. Her nose was probably broken. HAHAHA. Oh my god. I was going to die from laughter.

CAITLYN POV TIME

Pain. All I felt was pain. It bounced around my head from my nose. It throbbed from the corner of my head that had hit the wall. But most of all it stung from the place in my heart that Vi used to live. Every time I had tried to fix things between us she just got angry. What had I ever done to hurt her? Why did she hate me so?

But alas these thoughts should be dealt with later. At the moment I had a room full of shocked police officers with guns at the ready. Vi had angered me but she didn't deserve this. I knew at least 60% of the force would gladly shoot Vi right now and claim she was threatening me. Fuck! Not even she deserved that.

"OFFICERS STAND DOWN" I shouted it with finality. All I got in response was a few disappointed sighs and less guns being pointed at the pink haired bruiser. "I SAID STAND THE FUCK DOWN!" That got their attention. My officers moved like clockwork, all guns were put back in holsters. All officers sat down. All officers quickly shut up and went back to work. I looked back to Vi just in time to see her laugh at something the tramp she had brought with her said. That bitch was probably just one of Vi's regular fuck-buddies. Whenever she was pissed she used the physical crutches to pull her through the pain. The one way she was weak I guess. I almost teared up at that. It **really** was the one way she was weak. Vi had always been physically and mentally at the top of her game. With an obviously good physique (damn but those muscles sometimes tempted me), a surprisingly high IQ and a street sense that stemmed from years on the street she had always been at the top of her game. She also would have quite literally taken an arm off for me. But not anymore. The worst thing about it was I didn't see hatred in her eyes when she looked at me. I could understand anger. I saw gratitude. It was like I had done her a favour breaking our friendship. That just…It just broke my heart. What had I done to her?

But none of this was relevant. I needed to address the situation. "I'm leaving; we don't need to see each other ever again if that's what you want"

"Did I fucking stutter?" Another giggle from that blue haired tramp. Learn to do your hair properly if you're going to hide it in a hood dumbass.

"No you made yourself absolutely clear" Now was the time. I needed to just walk away. Walk away from years of friendship I had been too blind to notice or enjoy. Walk away from the single person in my life that would do anything for me. Walk away from the single most important person in my life. Why had it taken so long to see that?

It didn't matter. It was too late now.

She shouted out across the room.

"Before you go I just want to ask"

She never had been one for subtlety.

"What?"

Calm. Keep calm. Straight face, seeing you cry would just lower her thoughts of you.

"Why?"

The bruiser had started tearing up as that word left her mouth. Fuck!

I felt like springing over there and hugging her. But it was done. I needed to be strong. Nonetheless I cringed as I said what had to be said. Fuck this was going to hurt.

"The Mayor told me that he was considering making me Commissioner, but that he could only do it if I cleaned up my police force…starting with-"

"Me"

"Yes"

She let a single tear cross down her cheek. But no more. She wasn't sad or angry. Just disappointed. I think that hurt me more. The bitch tramp she had brought with her hugged her from the side, lifting a finger to brush that tear off her face. Maybe she was more to Vi than a tramp. Didn't matter. Whatever had been between me and Vi had just crumbled to dust. Vi's eyes just went hollow. She just grabbed her stuff and left with the tramp clinging to her.

I burst into tears the moment she walked out.

**Fuck!**

**Sorry this took so long guys, I just wasn't feeling it for so long. I'm not really happy with this chapter but I tried really hard :(**

**On a nicer note, thanks for all the positive feedback guys 3**

**Anyway. Things happened. Story progressed. Relationships were crushed (and built?)**

**Time for more daily updates hopefully!**

**Cya next time :3**


	7. Flashbacks

JINX POV TIME

Well shit. I had been standing here for over an hour, watching as Vi let out her anger on the unluckiest punching bag that had ever existed. Or more accurately the second, she had already broken the first one. How do you even break a punching bag?

Fuck. I was sooo bored. Like, crazy bored. More crazy bored than usual. I really needed to blow something up but she needed me right now. UGH. I looked at her face but it was as steely as it had been since she left the building. She seemed determined to obliterate something and this punching bag seemed like the best target I guess. BUT I'M SO BORED WATCHING IT.

Fuck it.

"Vi, can we like…do something else?"

A grunt was my only reply.

"VIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, I am so bored you would not eve-"

"Shut it"

Ouch. That was aggressive.

"I told you to get over her Fathands"

She rounded on me in anger.

"It's not that fucking easy"

"Woah woah woah, calm down"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO C-"

"WAIT BETTER IDEA"

The Enforcer just sighed. Cutie.

"Do what I do"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion

"Which is?"

I smiled, this should be fun if it worked.

"Channel the anger into something funner"

She didn't disregard it as easily as I thought she would. She actually seemed to mull it over. Yay!

"Like?"

Oh I'm glad you asked.

"Explosions"

"Something that won't lose me my jo-"

She cut herself off. Ouch. She just cringed at how stupid her own comment had been and the ugly memories that it reared. Then she went back to punching the damn bag. HELL. NAW. I had just started making progress.

"Look, if you're not going to be doing anything that's _my_ kind of fun-"

I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at that. No reaction, tough crowd huh?

"-then let's do something more up your alley"

That seemed to pique her interest. She halted her abuse of that poor punching bag and turned around to me, once again furrowing her brows in that attractive little way she did.

"Like?"

This felt like a test. Why would she ask me what she liked to do? I don't know what should I say? Like fucking wrestling or some shit? ARGH

"Like?"

Yeah. Just confuse her so she doesn't notice your dodging the question. Hmph. Too smart for you missus Fathands.

She laughed a little at that. YAY. At least she had started showing a _little_ bit of positivity. Now I just had to make her **really** happy so I could see that smile I saw day one. I'll never forget it. That one day about a month into my terrorisation of Piltover_. I was been cruising around in a stolen car, just trying to find the funniest building to graffiti today. There had been a cop car on the side of the road and so I had slowed down to see if either of the Douchebag Duo were in the car. Hatlady and that other one had been a pain in my ass for this entire month, 'specially that pink haired one. Ugh, always getting in my way. I saw the Hatlady in the car so I pulled over to see if I could have some fun, may as well right? Neither of the duo had been doing anything, must've been break time._

_That's when I saw Fathands not being a bitch for the first time. They were both just sitting there in the car talking when Vi noticed this blue haired girl walk by (some random, not me {Fishbones thought that was important}[Stupid rocket launcher]). She said something to Hatlady and she responded with just a headshake and a roll of the eyes. Something about the response made me want to see what was going on so instead of interrupting with a bomb of some description I had stayed in my car. Watching. _

_Vi had gotten out of the car and sauntered right over to the girl (in her police officer uniform, Yum!). In a strict police voice she had demanded the girl co-operate and get in position, hands on the car. The girl had probably had a heart attack, but was scared enough of Vi that she just instantly did what she was told. This was where the fun began. The bruiser just cupped the girls butt cheeks in each of her and leaned over her body to whisper in her ear. Whatever she had whispered had made the girl go bright red and Vi was obviously loving the reaction, a predatory smile gracing her features. She started squeezing each cheek and continued to whisper into the girl's ear while the girl attempted to calm herself, though she was obviously enjoying the pinkette's ministrations. I assume Vi had just met Caitlyn or something because she was watching the scene with apparent mirth, I think I even saw a blush creep across her features. Vi looked up directly into Caitlyn's eyes and started licking the girls ear, obviously trying to seduce the detective with a very convincing display of her prowess. I was salivating. {This is no metaphor; she dribbled all over me [shut up Fishbones!]}_

_Anyway, the girl seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit, if the blood leaking from the bottom lip she was biting was any indication. Or the rather loud moans that she had silenced with the aforementioned biting. Vi had continued in this way for several minutes, ceasing her ministrations until the girl started shifting in her grasp and then starting all over. The girl was in obvious distress at being held so close for so long and started grinding herself against Vi in a desperate attempt to relieve herself. This continued for at least 10 minutes {It was exactly 13:42 minutes [Didn't I tell you I can replace you Fishbones?]} before Vi looked straight at me [I have literally no clue how she didn't notice, don't ask me] and bit the girl on the ear, leaving a screaming/quivering mass of tattooed flesh on her car. It was quite a display, let me tell you. But the real reason I had gotten this crush wasn't that. Oh no. It was when Fathands got in the car seconds later and whispered something in Caitlyn's ear. Caitlyn had leant right back and whispered back into Vi's ear and the resultant eruption of laughter and THE CUTEST FUCKING SMILE I HAD EVER SEEN OMG had sparked my little attraction with the girl. Over the next couple of months I had attempted to wring a laugh or smile out of the girl whenever we fought. It was a fruitless endeavour, but the constant bickering between us had shown a personality that just got me more hooked than I already was._ ANYWAY

After the little laugh she responded with "I would really love something fighting related, and probably alcohol fuelled"

I was totally not allowing alcohol near her again. Tonight we were going to have a sweeeeeet time. We were going to go back to hers and have an even sweeter time. We were then going to have a sweet fuck. There was no way I was cheating with alcohol.

"How about we do the first bit of that without the second bit?"

"Don't like alcohol?"

I frowned. Did I enjoy alcohol? Fishbooooones. {You hate alcohol Jinx, it makes you vomit and Pow Pow recommended you never touch it again}. Right. Thanks Pow Pow!

Always looking out for me, what a cute liddle iddy widdy minigun of death. AWWWWWWWWWWW.

I was in the middle of scratching his bullet shooting hole thingy when I noticed Vi was staring. Riiiight.

"Nah, it tastes like boring"

Well, that's not quite as elegant as I planned but nonetheless, it got the point across.

"Well, let's go start a pub brawl then!"

"HELL YEAH"

Surprisingly (in a good way) Vi taste in fun times seemed to be really similar to my own. I killed people and destroyed buildings I didn't like for Chaos' sake and for fun. She didn't kill but she seemed to enjoy destroying shit even more than I do! {She is quite the looker I must say, but she is unhealthy for you Jinx. She will only encoura-[SHHH]-bu-[SHH]-fine}

"TO THE PUB!"

Technically it was against the rules to encourage Anarchy! with anyone besides another anarchist but rules were meant to be broken.

Like buildings.

Or people!


	8. FUCKING BITCH!

**I know I know…I update slowly. Sorry ****L**

**But hopefully (hopefully) I will be updating a lot more frequently know it's not the holidays and I have homework to procrastinate on..so yeah**

**Once again thanks for all the positive feedback, and see you next time ;p**

**Also for some reason this chapter feels different to me, It doesn't feel like my usual style. So tell me if you like it or not I guess :3**

_VI POV_

Ok, whatever the fuck this chick was made of, it certainly was not flesh and bone. We had been in 5 different pubs tonight (and been kicked out of the same amount), started bar fights in every one, dunked some assholes in each one and the crazy bitch was still hyper as fuck. Whatever she got her energy from I wanted some of it.

I duck out of the way of the bouncer's last punch for tonight and swing myself into an uppercut, dislocating his jaw and sending him flying a few metres into a wall. Hell yes. Turning back to Jinx I notice that she's got a twinkle in her eyes that wasn't there earlier. She also has this weird knack for not actually needing to concentrate on the fight at hand to know where everyone is and is staring at me intently while she beats one of the other patrons with a chair. Cutie.

"So Jinxie, I'm thinking this pub got boring" I shout out to her as I deck the last guy standing in the pub, notwithstanding the bartender hiding behind a barstool in the corner.

"Read my mind Fathands, read my mind"

She skips up to me, framed by the people we had beaten up in this pub (most of which were knocked unconscious, strewn all over the place) which somehow seemed to highlight how sexy she was tonight. I was going to have to do something about that skirt she was wearing, anything that covered THAT little skin was certainly not for going out in. For some reason it wasn't me staring at her milky skin that had me worried. Hmph.

She grabbed me in a hug, pressing me into her tiny little ittie bitie cutie wutie widdl- body. At first taken aback, the thought "fuck it" graced my mind moments before I grabbed her back, pulling her close. The beautiful smell of her hair brought attention to the fact that I had started resting my head against hers, and I quickly broke out of the hug. Putting my hand behind my head (a difficult feat with these kickass gloves on) I laughed my way out of the awkward situation.

"We should get going before Cu-…before the bitch and her squad of piggies show up"

She just smiled in assent and started for the door. Did I mention she somehow manages to turn walking into one big twitch? She quite literally had so much energy it was difficult to imagine her ever even sleeping. She must be on crack.

Speaking of cracks there was quite a few on the door she was heading for. We must've broken it when we we-

**BOOOOOOOOOMSHACKAFUCKINGLACKA**

The door exploded inwards as a very large (and familiar) hammer smashed through it, directly into where Jinx had been standing earlier. That bitch had spider senses. However she wasn't hurt and I had shit to deal with. Focus time.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Jayce?" The cocky fucker just grinned before spawning an accelegate (copyright pending) in front of himself.

"Did last time not hurt enough for ya?" I was grinning already. I did hate the guy, but beating him to a pulp was fast becoming my favourite hobby, ignoring a certain blue haired minx that is.

"Beating you sure is fine Jawline, your face has just the right ratio of ugly and forehead dick for punching in" I smirked. I was on a roll today.

Why was he laughing in response? Surely even he knew me **and** Jinx together were going to kick his ass so hard his forehead penis might fall off. I got my answer moments later when a net came shooting out from behind him, catching Jinx in its folds.

"AAAAAAAAAARGHHGH" Jinx screamed in pain, her body writhing in pain.

"What the fuc-" I was interrupted by Jayce slamming his hammer down onto the pavement, the electricity that surged outwards from the point of impact bringing a realisation to me. That was Cait's new electrified net that Jinx was currently whimpering inside of. **MOTHERFUCKER!**

I was going to rip her head from her fucking shou-

For the second time that night I was interrupted by Jayce's hammer powerslamming, unfortunately this time he had managed to hit me square on the head as I pondered exactly how I was going to dismember Caitlyn. Fucker.

"-tell us exactly where your friends safe house is, we might let you off without torturing you first"

The British accent, the cold indifference and the almost sadistic way she seemed to grin through her speech: that was definitely Caitlyn I was hearing. Who was the bitch talking to though? And why was I in a prison cell?

"Did you know penguins have kneecaps?" Jinx's voice rung out, croaky and pained. **WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO HER.**

Through the anger I managed to hear "Hmph" in that British accent. Caitlyn's famed torture room was directly next to the prison cells, probably in an effort to intimidate prisoners in the cells so she wouldn't need to try as hard in said torture room. Jinx seemed to be in there at this very moment. Just the thought made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. How dare they torture my J-

Focus. Years of living on the streets had taught me to always be calm during the really bad situations. Anger was fine until important people were involved; it was almost funny how quickly that important person had swapped places.

Ok. So Jinx and I were in prison. I was currently in the most secure cell, which was on the other side of the hall of cells from the torture room. Jinx was in the torture room being question by Caitlyn. Fuck- nope. Focus. Breathe.

Jinx was being tortured. Questioned about a safe-house. Fuck. Who the fuck had a safe-house that was friends with Jinx? Did Jinx have any friends besides me? Wait. Me.

It dawned on me with all the force of a wrecking ball. Jinx was being tortured. By Caitlyn. Resisting so that she didn't tell Caitlyn where my secret safe-house was. If I wasn't so angry at Caitlyn I would probably be holding back tears. As I **was** furious however, instead I was plotting how to get out of this damn cell. Hmm.

My gauntlets were gone. Duh. No punching through those steel bars for me. There were no other guards on duty, so no tricking one into giving me the keys.

Hmmm.

I was busy pondering exactly how much strength I would need to bend said bars when the screaming started. Caitlyn had started hard-core. Fuck. I'd only ever seen her go hard-core in her room once before, and the victim ended up with no fingernails and several teeth missing. An image of Jinx crying as her teeth were pulled out flashed into my mind. **Fuck!**

Try as I might I couldn't control myself.

There.

Was.

No.

Way.

Jinx.

Was.

Getting.

Tortured.

On.

My.

Fucking.

Watch.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIINX" A guttural scream tore out of my throat. **HOW FUCKING DARE SHE TOUCH HER!** **SHE WAS MINE**.

In retrospect, I guess rage gives clarity huh?

**Yes yes short chapter, but I'll be doing the second half of this from Jinx POV tomoz so dw. It's fine. It's like 3 in the morning and I need sleep :/**


	9. Jinx always wins baby

**First of all. So sorry. Plz no hurt me. Especially saltman, I apologise. I won't say I'll update then not update again I swear ****L**

**Onto better things. The feedback has been so awesome there's no way I'm going to actually give up on doing this, and will likely (LIKELY) make it longer in the chapters to come. This fic will probably be done in a couple chapters however (probs like 10k more words doe dw). **

**Also I check out the profile of anyone that reviews or follows this story and so far have been finding awesome fanfics written by or also followed by you guys, so thanks 3**

**STORY TIME**

JINX POV

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINX"

Fuck. Vi had woken up. I had enough on my plate right noAWRGHGR FUCK. Speaking of plates I spat out the front of my tongue onto the plate Queen Bitch was keeping all her utensils on. Those knifes HAD given me pause before she pulled out the Taser. Apparently watching me squirm was a much funnier thing for her, especially when it had been upgraded by Jayce to do roughly 5 times more damage to the human body than a normal Taser. Bitch didn't even know what torture was, and the thought of escaping so I could teach her was _oh so lovely_.

I digress. Back to the violent electrocutions I guess. "soooooo, Cupcake"

"Don't you dare call me th-"

"Hit a sore point did I?"

"You don't have the r-"

"AWWW, is iddy widdy bitty widdle shewiff angwy that I got her and you did-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHAR" Fuck. If she was cutting me up or something at least I could have controlled the urges to scream. Eheh. Urges to scream. Get it? I crack me up.

"No, I am simply above such childish remarks"

"oooh, Ice Queen much?"

"Hmph"

The Sherriff put her Taser back in its holster. Such a sorry excuse for an electricity focused weapon.

"Does it even have a name?"

"What"

"That pitiful excuse for a gun, the thing that's crying out for the kind of awesome help only numerous murder-y attachments can provide, something that only I ca-"

"Shut up, I do not partake in such frivolous wastes of time"

I smiled at that. Time for some digs mane. "That outfit Jayce was in seemed pretty _frivolous _to me"

She went bright red at that. Ooooh, fun.

"My personal….bedroom affairs concern neither you or Vi"

I couldn't help it, I wanted to see more of that blush.

"Well, does it count when you guys actually fuck?"

There you go. Better than I expected. She went not only bright red, but covered a gasp and even jumped a little. I MIGHT have focused on something that jiggled during that jump but hey, a girl can look.

"SHE TOLD YOU" She shrieked, voice cracking in the intensity of her scream.

Oh.

My.

God.

This was a gold mine. This was a beautiful (and totally mouth-watering) gold mine.

"Hate to be the one to tell you Hatlady, but I was totally joking"

I didn't know a reaction could get better than last time. Her ears went bright red. HER EARS. I was suddenly struck by the knowledge that I totally understood why Vi had such an attraction to the Hatlady. Don't get me wrong, she was a bitch. But she was a cutsie little bitch. And she had a killer rack.

She straightened her jacket down and in an attempt to calm herself, started very obviously counting down from ten. Don't even think about it Sherriff.

"So when's the last time you guys…ehehe, did it?"

"It was a si-"

"Don't lie to me, not even someone as uptight as you couldn't notice how fine that ass truly is"

Despite herself, Caitlyn did pinken slightly at that, sighing in contentment from the influx of pleasant images rushing through her head currently. Then she caught herself and went fully red for the third time in as many minutes. This was SO MUCH FUN!

"As I said, it was a single time, we were both intoxicated"

"SO IT WAS A CLUB FUCKING"

"SHUT UP"

"One of the first times I've heard you shout Hatlady"

She was finally losing her cool. Soooo clooooose.

She sighed, putting fingers to her temples and attempting to massage the annoyance out of her head. Didn't even come close to working but you know.

"We were both intoxicated and as you said, clubbing"

"I KNEW I-"

"QUIET"

I pouted. She was so boring sometimes.

"I had been sick of the night and the bright lights and in my intoxicated state demanded an escort home"

"oooh"

She just sighed through my interruption and continued talking. "On the way back she was rather…frisky"

My girl was a fiery one when drunk. Excellent.

"I found myself having difficulty gaining entrance into my home due to my parent's strict policy on liquor"

"Your parents have pol-"

"And snuck into her house with the intention of finding a place to sleep" She seemed almost pained to say the rest, so I did it for her. There's no I in team is there? (There is an I however, in murderous intentions…just sayin)

"THEN YOU HORIZONTALLY TANGOE-"

"HER PREVIOUS…ministrations had left me…not in the right state of mind" Shouting to beat me? Tsk tsk sheriff. Too easy.

"SHE GOT YOU HORNY JUST B-"

"QUIET FOR FUCKS SAKE"

There you go. Just a little push was all that was left. Until what happened, didn't really know. But it was going to be good.

"We both ended up sleeping on the couch and…one thing lead to another"

"_Sleeping_ on the couch?"

The inflection brought a thoroughly unwanted shiver down the Sheriffs spine.

"Look, it was a mistake we both regretted and neither of u-"

"Damn you are a BITCH"

Im sorry. I am sorry plan. I am sorry Vi. She had it coming. Seriously, "We both regretted" like fuck you. Anyway.

The bluette quickly flipped her mood, seeming to go from flustered to murderously angry in seconds. Fun. She'd probably be great in b-

Time to focus on dodging the large knife she was holding actually. No fantasies at this moment thank you.

The Sherriff screamed in rage, thrusting her knife at me over and over. However her rage fuelled movements were predictable and I was a master at this shit. One particularly badly timed thrust turned into her cutting my right arms restraints and she grimaced in disappointment. Still didn't know how royally fucked she was however. RUUUDE.

Just a couple more strikes and my upper body was completely freed, these restraints were terrible for someone so obsessed with bondage. Eheh. Jayce's gimp suit popped into my head at the thought of bondage. Hatlady had some kinks. Anyway, I wasn't getting murdered because I was too busy thinking of Jayce in a gimp suit so….time to focus.

Where were we. Right. Caitlyn going ham with a knife (no sandwich pun intended….ok maybe a little) on me. Luckily I didn't really have to concentrate on anything with my brain, because there was always a few more voices to help focus on the situation at hand. Like Bert! Bert was always responsible. Sometimes I see Ber-(_Can we focus on not getting stabbed now Jinxie? Getting real tired babe)_.

"Fiiiiiine, ya spoil sport"

Hatlady look confused but the knife in her hand continued to attempt to gut me so maybe she had voices too and they hel- (_FOCUS ON THE SITUATION)_. Ok. I **might** have that coming. Possibly. Anyway.

A particularly close cut was flicked out of the way with a well-placed parry and the knife went flying towards a wall. Excellent. Hatlady seemed to realise losing her temper wasn't the best idea, as the look on her face was priceless. Some mix of "OMG plz no hurt me" and "I done fucked up" as it should be. (_Thanks Bert!)_ (_Your welcome sweetie, now kick some ass)_. Ok. Now for the lower body. Eheh. Lower bod-(_That joke is getting old)_

"WHAT THE FUCK EVER BERT"

Caitlyn was stunned into silence at that. She continued her sneak towards the knife however, stupid people. Just because I was crazy didn't mean I was stupid or unobservant. I heaved a sigh as I got to work on my lower restraints; catching sight of this propelled the Sheriff into motion. However I was used to getting out of tight situations (GET IT!?) and quickly was diving towards the Sheriff, her triumphant shout dying on her lips. A Taser didn't feel like much when someone so crazy she actually had scored sane on the test (pure luck, I'm pretty good at that shit) was diving at her with what could only be called murderous joy twinkling in her eye. The thought preoccupied her a little too much and she was out cold before the Sheriff could blink, Taser falling out of lifeless fingers.

"Didn't I tell you I was crazy? Got a doctors not and everyfin, swearsies"

She didn't even blink. Humour was dying I swear. Anyway. Should I leave her where she was, or tie her up Fishbones? Wait. Fuck. He was in the armoury. I sighed. I guess I should go get the big crazy one first. Le sigh. Not before I've had just a little fun. Just a little.

NO POV

Clapping her hands as she left the torture room Jinx headed off to the cells. Leaving behind an unconscious Sheriff who was not only tied up, but decidedly naked and very obviously…ready. If you know what I mean.

"Lalalalala, Just a little bit of ANARCHY!"

**So yeah, this was a big chapter (plot wise) and will probably spell the end of the main conflicts in this story. Hold on tight. Fluff incoming.**

**BTW, I'm going to be doing one of three fics after this one. Either a Kim and Shego one (Kigo op) BECAUSE SHEGO IS SO AWESOME or**

**A Poison ivy/Harley Quinn one because crazy is always good or**

**Anko and Hinata (odd pairing I know, but I have ideas) so yeah. **

**Love it if y'all could maybe put a vote in on the reviews for this chapter? Plz and thank you. Might even get started on that one early too, idk yet.**

**THANKS 3**


End file.
